Such reinforcement fiber bundle is known from WO-A-00/49211. In this document, reinforcement fibers for castable compositions such as concrete, are bundled and joined at the ends by means of a layer of binding material applied on the ends. The binding material is either dissolved by the castable composition or dispersible in the aggregates therein. As a result, the bundle disintegrates and the fibres are liberated.
Such reinforcement fiber bundle has the disadvantage that the binding material that is dissolved or dispersed is absorbed by the material that has to be cast or cured. As the aforementioned reinforcement fiber bundle is meant to increase the ratio of reinforcement fibers to the curable material, a considerable quantity of binding material will be dissolved or dispersed in the curable material. This entails the risk that the properties of the curable material are adversely influenced. Therefore, there is need for a reinforcement fiber bundle of which a large part of the reinforcement fibers can be integrated in the curable material without adding substances that become dissolved or dispersed in or react with the curable material.